Imperialdramon Dragon Mode
Imperialdramon Dragon Mode . |image= |level=Mega |attribute=Vaccine Data Free |family=Nature Spirits Metal Empire Wind Guardians Dragon's Roar |type=Ancient Dragon |from=PaildramonDigimon Adventure 02, "Dramon Power" 39 Dinobeemon Veemon + StingmonDigimon Xros Wars, "A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!!" 78 |to=Imperialdramon Fighter ModeDigimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 |actors=(Ja:) Junko Noda and Naozumi Takahashi (En:) George C. Cole and Derek Stephen PrinceIn Digimon Rumble Arena 2, Imperialdramon's voice is doubled (the first voice leads the second). |appears=Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Xros Wars |partner=Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji }} Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon". It is an ultimate Digimon that existed in ancient times. There is a clear distinction between it and other Digimon in terms of existence or ability. Also, Imperialdramon is called the Dragon Mode, but there seems to exist a that is able to liberate all of its power. However, it is said that that form has never been seen. Due to its immense power, controlling it is next to impossible, and depending on how it is raised it may become a savior or a god of destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/imperialdramondragonmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode] The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World 2 I-Dramon digivolves from Raidramon if Level 31 or more, and with 8+ DP. I-Dramon in this game looks a little bit different. He is missing some of his chest armor and his two back-leg boots. Digimon Digital Card Battle Imperialdramon is a Red Card, which his stats is 1900 HP, 980 deadly attack, 670 normal attack, and circle counterattack. He needs at least 60 DP for digivolve to him. His support card, added number of DP cards in DP Slot x100 to own attack power. Digimon World 3 Any Rookie except Veemon can become Imperialdramon by reaching level 50 with Paildramon. Veemon needs to be raised to level 40 AND have Paildramon level 50 in order to obtain Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon is also avaliable as two different Digimon cards. One is called Imperialdramon I. It's a red Mega Digimon card With 53/50. The other one is called Imperialdramon II. It's a white Mega Digimon card with 50/55. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon appears at the Black Core in Machine Pit. Because it is always flying, it can only be hit when the protagonist Digimon is standing on high ground. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon at Level 53 and Dragon EXP 50000. It also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a certain Dragon Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon at LV 56 with 22000 dragon exp, but only if you have befriended Chibomon. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon DM is a card digivolution of Veemon. It requires Veemon to be at least level 41, with no other requiements. It's traits are Sharpshooting and Precision. It's F2 attack is Positron Laser, and it's F3 attack is Mega Crusher. It's build is 4 STR, 2 DEX, 1 CON, and 1 INT. Imperialdramon is also a vaccine attribute. Attacks *'Mega Crusher' (Mega Death): Fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. Attacks in Digimon World 2 *'Mega Fire': Attacks all foes with a fire ball launched from its mouth. Variations / Subspecies *BlackImperialdramon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon". It is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into a legendary dragon warrior. It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in its attacks, and it has the "Positron Laser" equipped to its right arm. Also, when it awakens to perfect justice, it is able to transform into an even further Mode.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=YNC7x84PTHs%3D Digimon Life: Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode)] The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Though not appearing as himself, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is one of the forms the digimon Metamormon takes. Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves, and is called Imperialdramon. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Veemon, or by using the password "LINMON". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves twice, and is called Imperialdramon. Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Imperialdramon form to lvl. 99. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is also available as a Red Mega Card with 55/55. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is unlockeable with Agumon or Guilmon by doing the "Card Retrieve" sidequest, finishing it with 1 hp remaining and with Veemon and Dorumon by doing the "Seal the Ghost Extermination" sidequest by using a "Defence Rom Delta" instead of the strange figurine. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at Level 53 and Holy EXP 50000. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at LV 60 with 90% friendship, but only if you've befriended Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. It can also be found at Task Canyon in Dawn, after completing Union Quest "The Challenge From Gaia Origin!". DNA digivolving it with a ShineGreymon can create ShineGreymon Burst Mode. It can also be hatched by a Gold DigiEgg. Digimon World Championship Imperialdramon will digivolve from Cyberdramon with 16 battles, with 50% won, 50 Dragon AP and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon is Veemon's Mega form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 Attacks *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Death". *'Positron Laser' Variations / Subspecies *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Imperial Dramon". It is a form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omnimon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight. As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, it descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World, and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. It wields the ultimate "Omni Sword" (Omega Blade).[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/imperialdramonpaladinmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode] It is the founder of the Royal Knights. It bears a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on the hilt of the Omni Sword. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}, and the DigiCode on its Omni Sword reads . Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Rumble Arena Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be unlocked after completing the stories of Wormmon and Veemon. It can also be obtained by using the password "ROYBOY". Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon forms to lvl. 40. Excluding the five rare Digimon cards, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the most powerful card in the game, being a White Mega Card with 62/70. Digimon World 4 He is also an unlockable character like his other form (IPdramon FM) in the game. For all digimon, to unlock it with anyone you must do the "Final sidequest (Cursed Dungeon)" alive on Very Hard difficulty. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable by hatching a Digi-Egg matched by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode also apperars when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Holy Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is obtainable through the DNA Digivolution of Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Base digimon must be level 68+ and have 50,000 Holy Exp). He is, also, one of the Digimon you fight to become a Platinum Rank Tamer. He battles alongside Kuramon and Minomon. He can be hatched from a Gold DigiEgg. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon PM is a special digivolution of Veemon. Attacks *'Omni Sword' (Omega Blade): Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of its Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. Variations / Subspecies *Imperialdramon Dragon Mode *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) *VR-Imperial Notes and References